Traditional methods in the manufacturing industries rely on material manufacturers sending physical samples to finished goods manufacturers for inspection prior to order materials for manufacturing. For example, fabric manufacturers or wholesalers may send fabric swatches or strike offs to buyers representing clothing manufacturers, in order to allow the buyers to inspect the physical characteristics of the fabrics they are interested in. Such swatch samples may be sent in a collection, often called a sample book or swatch book.
However, this method is time consuming and adds to the cost and production cycle length. As an example, manufacturers and wholesalers have tried to use online methods of presenting materials for sale online. However, such methods are not able to adequately display the precise characteristics of the products for sale, and as such cannot reliably replace the use of physical swatch books.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for presenting digital representations of materials via methods of physical simulation